


[Fanart] Trevante Rhodes

by india_zinc



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Actors, Drawing, Gen, Pencil, Portraits, Sketches, Trevante Rhodes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/india_zinc/pseuds/india_zinc
Summary: A pencil portrait of the beautiful and talented Trevante Rhodes





	[Fanart] Trevante Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> This man is so gorgeous I simply couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think.


End file.
